Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 May 2014
02:13 NOTHING WORKS FOR MY PROFILE!! D: 02:14 I CAN'T FIND ANY 100px, 200px, ect. PICTURES OF SNOW PEA!!! D: 02:14 ....Hello? 02:15 Hmm 02:15 I'll make you a Snow Pea Peofile Pic 02:15 Profile pic* 02:15 PvZ1? 02:24 Cereal BroNyPie I'mma give you something only me and GT3Tester have on this wiki 02:24 What wat wat? 02:24 Chat-logging ability 02:25 Chat-logging? 02:25 Ya 02:29 get up again 02:29 Again? 02:30 Cmon cmon move 02:30 i'm singung xp 02:30 Cleared yet? 02:31 ytes 02:31 yes* 02:31 Do I have to refresh? 02:31 Yes 02:31 and sign in 02:32 Hi 02:32 Hi 02:32 How are you? 02:32 Sumbit button? 02:32 Good 02:32 you? 02:33 yea reap 02:33 Me too. 02:33 It cleared my windows 02:33 and it logs chat 02:33 Where to get my chat log nao? 02:32 Hi 02:32 Hi 02:32 How are you? 02:32 Sumbit button? 02:32 Good 02:32 you? 02:33 yea reap 02:33 Me too. 02:33 It cleared my windows 02:33 and it logs chat 02:33 Where to get my chat log nao? 02:34 Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 May 2014 02:34 Such creepy. 02:35 :p 02:35 Okay, having to chatloggers messes up chat log, I'll turn my auto chat log off 02:35 Two* 02:37 Hi. 02:37 Hi. 02:37 Hi Rx2 02:37 I'm GT30 02:38 beep bop 02:38 :p 02:38 Mignight 02:38 What heated war were you taco'n 'bout? 02:38 Yes? 02:38 Over whether or not cusses can be used in chat. 02:39 Oh 02:39 imo 02:39 it shouldn't because our wikis have children as audience 02:40 k. 02:40 K :p 02:40 I'm asumming you're on the yes side? 02:40 Well, to own a Wikia account, you have to be 13 years old./ 02:40 saying asume with the correct spelling doesn't allow it :p 02:40 At which time, a few cusses are no big deal. 02:40 yea 02:41 And I am on the yes side. 02:41 i guess youre right 02:41 I guess you guys should minimize cussing instead 02:41 WM wanted the censor to hopefully create a median for the heated war. 02:42 Hmm 02:42 How bout putting personal scripts on the people on the no sides that censors the cusses people say 02:42 How do you do that? 02:43 02:42 Hmm 02:42 How bout putting personal scripts on the people on the no sides that censors the cusses people say 02:42 How do you do that? 02:43 02:43 ... 02:43 and then I place in what? 02:43 A script that censors chat 02:43 Only for the no-siders 02:44 I have no idea what to put in. 02:45 I'll be writing it 02:46 Sunlight sunlight 02:46 I'll continue my RPG code game 02:46 Ladybugs away 02:46 k 02:46 lawl k reap 02:46 Clap your hands and do a little shake 02:47 Any of you play Clash of Clans? 02:47 Not me 02:48 What about Rep? 02:48 Have u played the pinata? 02:48 idk 02:48 bronypie 02:48 Cereal 02:48 BroNyPie 02:48 (cereal) 02:48 What/ 02:48 confirm('Narrator: There was a baby. A special baby that was so special, he learned to fight! This baby has battles.'); 02:48 var Name = prompt("What is your name?") 02:48 var userName = confirm("Narrator: The baby's name was " + Name + ".") 02:48 prompt("There's a baby! Battle?") 02:48 confirm('Baby: Blahuidahuia! Youré battling Baby. Baby used Slap. It dealt 1 damage'); 02:48 prompt("Wat will ya do?") 02:48 confirm('That dealt 5 damage. Baby used Slobber. Youré speed was lowered!') 02:48 prompt("What will ya do?") 02:48 confirm('That dealt 6 damage! Baby fainted. You win! You get Milk!') 02:48 var Battlebabble = prompt("What's your battle babble?") 02:48 var userBattlebabble = confirm('His/her battle babble was + Battlebabble + "."') 02:48 prompt("Like your battle babble?") 02:48 confirm('Ok! Your Mom is here!') 02:48 prompt("What now?") 02:48 confirm('Mom: Baby, why did you do that! I'm gonna punish you!Youré battling your Mom!') 02:48 SyntaxError: Unexpected identifier 02:48 U play Clash o' Clans? 02:48 Yes 02:49 I didn't reclaim the Clan tower 02:49 Brb gonna Pinata partey 02:49 Aw... 02:50 I'm TH4 02:53 Laggy 'twas 02:53 What did you do? 02:54 Played Piñata Party 02:54 Coco cannons and iceberg lettuces 02:54 Gupps 02:54 halp 02:54 confirm('Narrator: There was a baby. A special baby that was so special, he learned to fight! This baby has battles.'); 02:54 var Name = prompt("What is your name?") 02:54 var userName = confirm("Narrator: The baby's name was " + Name + ".") 02:54 prompt("There's a baby! Battle?") 02:54 confirm('Baby: Blahuidahuia! Youré battling Baby. Baby used Slap. It dealt 1 damage'); 02:54 prompt("Wat will ya do?") 02:54 confirm('That dealt 5 damage. Baby used Slobber. Youré speed was lowered!') 02:54 prompt("What will ya do?") 02:54 confirm('That dealt 6 damage! Baby fainted. You win! You get Milk!') 02:54 prompt("Hooray?") 02:54 confirm('Ok! Your Mom is here!') 02:54 prompt("What now?") 02:54 confirm('Mom: Baby, why did you do that! I'm gonna punish you!Youré battling your Mom!') 02:54 SyntaxError: Unexpected identifier 02:55 Yo use quotation marks instead of apostrophes 02:55 It's on rhe last line 02:55 I come back and see the Great Wall of Text. 02:55 LOL 02:55 I' 02:55 ok? 02:55 lawl 02:55 Beautiful sight. 02:55 I'm 02:56 Wats with the windows cleared!?!? 02:56 should be confirm("yertext here oh yay i can use apostrophe's < grammar sucks on purpose"); 02:56 chat logs 02:56 dat windows do 02:57 I friggin hate it 02:57 Why not remove it? 02:57 2lazy2do 02:58 But Imma do it naw 02:58 Found it 02:59 DIE WINDOWS ! 02:59 Lawl 02:59 PC MASTER RACE 03:01 Soooooooooooooooooooooooo 03:01 Now that we've killed Windows , what next? 03:02 After I finish learning Javascript, I'm gonna learn JQuery, then I'mma attempt to make that censor script o' yours 03:02 Aw sweey. 03:02 Kill Apple 03:02 Enter this code 03:02 ? 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 * MignightHawk stabs an apple 03:02 and so on 03:02 Knife hahahahaha 03:03 Reap, missing semicolon on each line 03:03 Hey, Apple! KNIFE! 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 AHhhhHHHHH!!!! 03:03 :P 03:03 Where dem semicolonz o yerz 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:02 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:02 * MignightHawk stabs an apple 03:02 and so on 03:02 Knife hahahahaha 03:03 Reap, missing semicolon on each line 03:03 Hey, Apple! KNIFE! 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 prompt("HURR!?!?") 03:03 confirm('Durr?!?') 03:03 AHhhhHHHHH!!!! 03:03 :P 03:03 Where dem semicolonz o yerz 03:06 Eye'll burb 03:07 K 03:07 What are you doing? Killing more emoticons? 03:13 Cooking rice 03:13 k 03:14 :P 03:14 I want some! 03:06 Eye'll burb 03:07 K 03:07 What are you doing? Killing more emoticons? 03:13 Cooking rice 03:13 k 03:14 :P 03:14 I want some! 03:17 Sure lawl 03:17 D: 03:26 Is anyone still here? 03:26 Me 03:26 but ill brb 03:27 ok 03:34 back 03:35 Welcome back 03:35 Hello. 03:35 Hi 03:36 Sooo 03:36 I ran for at least 20 seconds and now I'm so tired xp 03:36 Wanna see the cutest thing btw 03:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssbRzCt0n6M 03:37 ok 03:41 ... 03:43 So adorbs! 03:43 okay.... 03:47 Chat is dead 03:57 I'm bored 03:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssbRzCt0n6M 03:37 ok 03:41 ... 03:43 So adorbs! 03:43 okay.... 03:47 Chat is dead 03:57 I'm bored 04:27 Is anyone still here? 04:27 Chat looks really dea 04:27 *dead 04:31 CHAT IS DEAD 04:48 .. 04:54 Pepsi 04:54 Im gonna try Ameba Pigg 04:54 :O 04:54 okay 05:00 High 05:00 Hello 05:03 Twdt 05:03 test 05:04 So.... what now? 05:06 Eat lunch :p 05:06 Hmm made an Ameba Pigg account 05:06 Yep @Gt3 05:13 Chat's dead and everyone's away 05:14 NOPE 05:14 Hello 05:14 It's still here D: 05:15 Hi MVZ 05:15 Who's here 05:16 It. 05:16 It's not 05:16 It is here. 05:16 Nop 05:16 Just say who 05:16 The lack of Miles. 05:16 Ou lol 05:17 lul 05:17 Did you know 05:17 ? 05:17 You could be -273 degrees Celsius and still be 0K? 05:18 I saw that on Facebook already 05:18 0 Kelvin 05:18 lel 05:18 Btw 05:18 #SSB4 05:18 #HYPETRAIN 05:18 Lul 05:18 #MEGAMANFINALSMASH 05:19 I just found out why you kept on saying Ike before 05:19 ? 05:19 because the guy's gonna be on SSB4 05:19 I'm gonna virtual fish for a while. 05:19 I think 05:20 Lol thanks Captain Obvious. 05:20 Lol 05:20 *flies away* 05:20 *stalks* 05:20 *flies* 05:20 Leave me alone Snowman Tutorial guy in Ameba Pigg 05:20 *swats flies* 05:21 *puts talk between 2 s letters* 05:23 hi 05:23 gtg 05:23 Mushroom 05:24 Mushroom 05:24 Mushroom 05:24 Hello 05:24 Pepsi 05:24 SSB4 05:25 im playing Ameba :P 05:25 Hi 05:25 SSB4 05:25 :p 05:25 SSB4 05:25 SSB4 05:25 I'm blonde, who wears a scarf, black shirt, glasses and pants 05:25 in Ameba :P 05:25 *gets in shield bot* 05:25 Find me if you can >:):)"> 05:26 誰がタイタンへの攻撃を知っている 05:26 once I killed the lmp in the gargantuar prime and i controlled it and killed the zombies (note) not in actual game 05:26 Nikorassu Keiji 05:27 /\/\ 05:27 gtg, again 05:27 p/ \o 05:27 ///////:;4)511(?,,.:215)8&6&85(6,(28’dserwnjtrwebugexssqcwnd true English :) 05:28 Zombie has been eaten by the zombies 2014 05 26